oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kornel Neksune
' Kornel Neksune' - Dwudziestoczteroletni uczeń Sentaku Akademi, a przy okazji dziedzic bardzo bogatej korporacji, czego jednak stara się nie pokazywać, a przynajmniej nie za często. Wygląd Kornel posiada rude włosy, które pomimo jego licznych starań nigdy nie zostały ułożone chociażby w jednym procencie, one po prostu tworzą taki artystyczny nieład naturalnie. Posiada intensywnie zielone i dosyć duże oczy, które tak na prawdę są takie duże przez jego wieczny wytrzeszcz, który pojawia się zawsze kiedy się sztucznie uśmiecha, czyli, no, dosłownie zawsze. Nigdy nie widać jednak, że jego uśmiech jest sztuczny, ba, wygląda na w stu procentach prawdziwy, a to, że Kornel kiedy się uśmiecha wygląda na niezrównoważonego psychicznie to już zupełnie inna sprawa! Jest istotką bez wątpienia wysoką, gdyż mieści się w przedziale "wzrostu prawdziwego mężczyzny" (posiada 182 cm). Jest także wysportowany. Należy także do osób szczupłych (70kg). Łatwo spala się na słońcu, przez co używa kremu z filtrem od Kuro, dzięki czemu jest bezpieczny, a przynajmniej w miarę. Jego karnacja jest bardzo blada, piegowata oraz lekko różowawa. Ogółem to Kornel jest calutki w piegach, nie ważne gdzie byś nie szukał, piegi są wszędzie. Pomimo posiadania gigantycznej garderoby, jego stroje nie są jakoś wymyślne. Zazwyczaj nosi przydużawe t-shirty w poziome paski oraz pasujące do tego skarpetki, kolor bez znaczenia, grunt, że poziome paski, do tego szorty, najlepiej jasne, oraz podkoszulek pod bluzkę. Do tego zakłada trampki i jest gotowy wyjść na miasto, co robi zazwyczaj późno, bo budzi się popołudniu, ale, hej! Przecież to trzeba napisać w innej zakładce! Właśnie! Zakładka "osobowość" czeka! Osobowość Kornel to istotka, która sprawia wrażenie wiecznie wesołej, dziecinnej, oraz lekkomyślnej, której to często jedyne na czym zależy to na przeleceniu kogoś. Nie można powiedzieć jednak, że jest to prawdą, oj nie! Charakter Kornela jest, hm, złożony? Można go uznać z jednej strony za istotę arogancką, ale nie jest taki dla każdego i wie kiedy trzymać język za zębami, a przynajmniej zazwyczaj. Nigdy na przyjęciach, balach i tego typu rzeczach nie przeklnie, ani nie będzie niemiły. Ma klaustrofobię, jednak nie przeżył nigdy żadnego drastycznego przeżycia, w którym mógłby się jej nabawić, miał ją od zawsze. Uważa to za swoją jedną z licznych słabości i bardzo się przez to zadręcza, tak samo z resztą jak przez niemalże wszystko. Czym jest to wszystko? Jego lęki, niezdolność do pewnych rzeczy, fakt, że jest rudy, piegowaty, blady, wygląda jak idiota, jest idiotą, itp, itd. Ma depresję, ale i jej pochodzenie ciężko ustalić. Prawdopodobnie głównym powodem jest jego wiecznie odczuwany ból, który uważa za, a jakże, słabość. Potem dodał do tego z pięćdziesiąt innych rzeczy i wyszło turbo powód do nienawidzenia samego siebie. Nie chce jednak, aby ktokolwiek się nim przejmował, więc udaje wesołego chłopaka. Znasz te typy osoby, które są idiotami, ale uznają, że są mądre? To teraz wyobraź sobie osobę, która myśli, że jest idiotą, mówi, że jest mądra dosyć, ale bez przesady, zachowuje się i wygląda na idiotę, a tak na prawdę jest inteligentna. Zagubiony? Jak tak to bardzo mi przykro, ale podałam ci właśnie Kornela w pigułce. Kornel wstydzi się także swoich pasji, jakimi jest rysowanie mang, co wychodzi mu świetnie, 11/10! Nigdy nikomu tego nie mówi, ani nie pokazuje, ponieważ się koszmarnie tego wstydzi. Jest typem osoby, której życia po prostu nie jest szkoda, bo, no nie wiem, przeżył z pięćset prób samobójczych i stwierdził, że jest nieśmiertelny? No więc Kornel szaleje na każdym kroku. Sama jego jazda samochodem jest szaleństwem, chociaż to akurat od Kornela nie zależy, on po prostu nie umie jeździć i o tym wie, ale nie powie przecież o tym, więc rozwala te samochody. Bardzo kocha długo spać, a w zasadzie to Kornel śpi do trzynastej/czternastej, albo i dłużej, o ile ktoś go nie obudzi. Po prostu nie chce mu się wstawać, bo po co? Kocha także długie, długaśne kąpiele w wannie. Jednym słowem? Na kąpiele + sen traci około jedenaście/dwanaście/trzynaście godzin, co oznacza, że na takie rzeczy traci około połowy dnia. Zazwyczaj jego życie zaczyna się wieczorem, a wraca zdecydowanie po północy. Nie zapomina także o lekach! Jakie to leki? No cóż, em, psychotropy, hah... Oczywiście nie kupuje ich bomu się tak podoba! Zostały mu przepisane przecież, nie bijcie! Kornel jest także jedyym z teamu Kurosia, który zaliczył już kogoś. Tak na prawdę można go uznać po części yandere, a przynajmniej chyba. Jego system działania kiedy sięzakocha jest prosty: porządne uderzenie, zanosimy do domku, gadka z serii: "straciłeś/aś przytomność, więc ciebie zaniosłem do domu. ojej, nie pamiętasz mnie? Przecież chodzimy razem!". Czasami działa, czasami nie. Nigdy się nie zakochał, a wszystkie jego seksy były tylko dla przyjemności, bo dlaczego by nie? Problem w tym, że ta jego część bycia yandere nigdy się nie ujawniła. Jaka więc się ujawniła? Powiedzmy, że zbliżanie się do kogokolwiek z teamu jest przez niego nieakceptowalne, jego przyjaciele i nikt ich tykać prawa ni ma. To tak w skrócie... Zainteresowania 'manga' Kornel lubi, nie, KOCHA mangi! Często je czyta, ale tutaj nawet nie o to chodzi, tutaj chodzi o sztukę jaką jest bycie mangaką! Oczywiście, że się nie ujawnia, co ty sobie myślałeś? Nikt nie może dowiedzieć się o jego dziwnej pasji! W sensie, ja wiem, że ona nie jest dziwna i wie o tym chyba każdy! ...tylko nie Kornel... 'niebezpieczeństwo' Skoki spadochronowe? na bungee? niebezpieczna jazda? nawiedzone miejsca? Czego to Kornel nie robił!? Kornel KOCHA niebezpieczeństwo i robi wszystko aby doznać troszeczkę adrenaliny! 'sztuka' Kornel interesuje się sztuką w, no, każdym wydaniu... Lubi też tworzyć sztukę, a konkretnie - rysować! Tak, czy owak, nie ważne jaka forma sztuki, doceni każdą. Czy to muzyka, czy to jedzenie, czy to jakaś praca artystyczna, albo dzieło literackie, Kornel docenia i szanuje wszystko. Historia Ciężko określić kiedy historia Kornela się zaczęła, jednak zacznijmy może od czasów pierwszego życia Kornela, kiedy to Kornel założył całą korporację, o ile tak to nazwać można. Na początku było to oczywiście czymś małym, jednak potem Kornel umarł i żył innymi życiami, a cała jego działalność się rozwijała, aż w końcu... POJAWIŁ SIĘ PRAWDZIWY KORNEL, a dokładniej jego aktualne życie. Urodził się w tej samej rodzinie co kiedyś, co więcej - jako pierworodny, a co JESZCZE więcej - jako jedynie dziecko. Początkowo jakoś mu się żyło, aż nie zaczął być świadomy tego, co dzieje się dookoła, a konkretnie swojej matki, która postanowiła się na nim wyżywać. Kornel oczywiście się na to nie zgadzał, więc uciekał przed nią jak tylko mógł, aż w końcu - pogodził się z tym. Żył w ten sposób latami, jednak jego psychika po prostu tego nie wytrzymywała, coś się w nim złamało, wziął nóż i... cóż, wiadomo co było dalej, prawda? Dopadł ją kiedy spała, a następnie wszystko dokładnie pochował. Pomimo swojego strachu dał radę jakoś to wszystko poukrywać, a policja nie zagłębiała się w to bardziej, gdy tylko dowiedziała się o tym jak matka Kornela zarabiała, a kobieta była płatną morderczynią. Uznano po prostu, że pewnego dnia się na tym przejechała. Kornel dorastał więc jako półsierota, a przynajmniej do dnia swoich osiemnastych urodzin kiedy to pozbył się ojca w ten sam sposób co matki, tym razem jednak bez strachu i upozorował samobójstwo z dobitnym skutkiem. Tak też więc Kornel przejął całą firmę i stał się kompletną sierotą, ale hej! Czekaj! Ty chyba nie myślałeś, że to koniec, nie? no właśnie, to jak Kornel spotkał Olivię jest niewiadome, jednak z pewnością ją spotkał i udał się na studia, gdzie to spotkał cały team Kurosia, KONIEC! Umiejętności magiczne umiejętności: *Przemiana w różne zwierzęta *regeneracja *odnawianie się (jako mieszaniec neko z kitsune przejął po neko swoje dziewięć żyć) silne: *rysowanie *manga *sprawność fizyczna *siła *charyzma *umiejętności negocjacji średnie: *gry karciane *maniery *taniec słabe: *gotowanie *gry planszowe *gry video Anty-skille: *jazda samochodem *sprzątanie *ogrodnictwo *śpiwanie Rasa Rasa Kornela jest rasą bardzo skomplikowaną. Jest mieszanką różnych zanikłych genów, przez co jest swego rodzaju paradoksem. Uznaje sięg o powszechnie za mieszańca neko z kitsune (kitsune z wyglądu, neko z mocy itp), jednak przez geny jego dalszych przodków, które dały się w jego przypadku we znaki ma coś przykładowo z wilkołaka. Przez bycie nienormalnym mieszańcem otrzymał moc do zmieniania się w dosłownie każde zwierzę, nawet takie, którego genów nie posiada. Często to wykorzystuje. Relacje 'matka' Kornel swojej matki nienawidził, nienawidzi i nawidzić nigdy nie będzie i koniec dyskusji. Pomimo swojej niechęci do jej osoby, bardzo cierpiał po jej śmierci, czego powodem jest oczywiście to, że był przerażony tym co zrobił. Zawsze uważał ją za psycholkę oraz zwykłą, zwyczajną ku**... kaszl prostytutkę. 'ojciec' Nienawidził go, jednak w zdecydowanie mniejszym stopniu od matki oraz z pewnością za inne rzeczy. Brzydził się jednym słowem tym jak to on nie oszukiwał innych ludzi. Jego aktualny stosunek do niego jest dużo mniej zawistny niż w przeszłości, gdyż zaczął rozumieć jak bardzo jego praca była trudna i, że w sumie nie miał wyboru. 'Kuro Ketsueki' Pomimo licznych, ale to na prawdę licznych, różnic, oraz faktu, że Kuro uważa Kornela w pewnych dziedzinach za obrzydliwego, ci się jakimś cudem przyjaźnią. Kornel wie, że Kuro go szanuje za pewne rzeczy, a Kornel szanuje Kuro za bycie perfekcyjnym panem domu, który robi test białej rękawiczki białym rękawiczkom. Jednym słowem - są przyjaciółmi i oboje są w teamie Kurosia. 'Kyogi Erleklin' Kornel traktuje Kyogiego jak dziecko i to jest fakt. Kornel szanuje fakt, że Kyogi stara się mu pomóc w jego walce z depresją, w której to sam Kornel de fakto się niemalże poddał. Kornel bardzo lubi Kyogiego, jednak często dokucza mu (w sferze przyjacielskiej oczywiście) przez jego wzrost. Jednym słowem - są przyjaciółmi i oboje są w teamie Kurosia. 'Mark Moolier' Mark i Kornel lubili się raczej od początku. Dlaczego? Powiedzmy, że Kornel jest jakby nie było mieszańcem Kitsune i kota, a także jakichś innych ras, czy coś w tym rodzaju, ale to jest opisane akurat u niego, a przecież Mark kotki kocha najbardziej na świecie. Nic więc dziwnego, że uwielbiał Kornela od początku, a co za tym idzie - głaskał go, co Kornelowi bardzo się podobało. Na ogół się przyjaźnią, a Kornel go edukuje i zabiera niewinność, chociaż ułomnie mu to idzie. Kornel nigdy nie powiedział Markowi, że widział go kiedyś, kiedy Mark był jeszcze dzieckiem. Początkowo czuł do niego lekką odrazę, bo przecież wpierdala, gruby jest i nawet się tego naprawić nie stara, ale w ostateczności mu przeszło. Jednym słowem - są przyjaciółmi i oboje są w teamie Kurosia. 'Olivia Deamee' Ciężko określić ich relacje, ale prawdopodobnie Kornel do dziewczyny nic nie ma. Nie akceptuje jej jednak jako przyjaciółki kogokolwiek z teamu. Ciekawostki *Nikomu nigdy nie powiedział o swojej pasji. *Jego grupą krwi jest Arh- *Każdy w jego rodzinie jest rudy *Jego maniery są perfekcyjne, ale jakoś się z tego powodu nie wywyższa. *To leń, tyle *Po domku chodzi w swoim czerwonym szlafroczku. *Szanuje Marka za to, że robi pyszne słodycze. *Tak na prawdę ma trzy źródła zarobku. *#Jego firma *#Zbieranie duszyczek *#Bycie mangaką *Orientuje się w yaoi. *Jego biseksualny. *Jedyny nie-prawiczek w teamie Kurosia. *Gdyby zostałby porzucony, to prawdopodobnie byłby tylko troszeczkę bardziej smutny, ale nie odbiłoby się to na nim jakoś specjalnie, więc dalej dążyłby do zdobycia serca swojego wybranka/wybranki. *Autorka kocha go za to, że jest zielonookim, piegowatym rudzielcem z bladą, różowawą karnacją. *Jego dusza jest za silna na jego ciało, przez co to się rozpada i regeneruje wykorzystując siłę duszy, przez co Kornel czuje cały czas niewyobrażalny ból. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Uniwersum Ariyakku Kategoria:Humanoidy